


A night with a hooker

by teaserbabe



Category: Runningman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kwang Soo loves to visit this bar and the reason was not really for alcohol</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night with a hooker

Lee Kwang Soo gulped down his tequilla while staring at the man so so far from his table quietly.

He saw the man approached by a woman and his heart burnt when they laughed together and seemed to have fun. The woman probably offering him drink but he refused. And they talked for a minute until the man passed her a note.

Kwang Soo saw the woman nodded and they soon vanished to the upper side of the bar, the private room.

He sighed, losing his only entertainment for today. No, not their bargain. His eyes was all on Kim Jong Kook - the expensive hooker often seen in this bar, searching for a client.

Kwang Soo spared his not so much money to buy a drink every night and searched for Jong Kook and observed him from afar.

He always dreamt to pay for Jong Kook service one day but his money was never enough.

And it frustrated him to see the man of his dream get hooked with different kind of people, woman, man instead of himself. Yet he kept on watching.  
He would then imagine himself as one of those lucky clients, having the chance to taste Jong Kook's expensive body for the night and then eventually got hard and had to jerk himself off in the restroom.

Kwang Soo hated the fact that he didn't have money.

He tried to search for a partner to split the bill, because he heard Jong Kook didn't mind having more than one client at once. But sharing was not really on his dictionary, and the cost would almost be the same anyway.

Kwang Soo scratched his head. He was desperate for the man. And all he had was a few bucks and confidence.

So when Jong Kook was sipping his expensive mineral water and no client had asked for his service yet, Kwang Soo braved himself to ask.

"Hey, do you mind?" Kwang Soo asked, pointing at the empty seat in front of Jong Kook.

Jong Kook snatched a glance at him and nodded. A brat, he thought.

"So..." was only the word Kwang Soo could utter. He played with his glass, searching for the topic to make Jong Kook interested.

Jong Kook put down his glass. He had been sitting there for awhile and no one rich enough had come to ask him out. He didn't think this guy in front of him would have money to pay for his service but he might as well ask. It was better than nothing anyway.

"So, you know who I am?" Jong kook opened up the conversation, leaning his body closer to rest his chin on his hand

"Uh, yeah," Kwang Soo answered, smiling nervously and Jong Kook started counting his wrinkles.

"Uhm, Kim Jong Kook-ssi, I, heard about you often," Kwang Soo said, licking his lips nervously. Should he admit that he knew Jong Kook was a hooker and he had admired the man almost for a month in secret? Probably not.

"Well, then we can start talking about the deal? Cause we don't have much time left, do we?" Jong Kook offered. He smiled sweetly to seduce Kwang Soo so this new client of his would agree to any price he gave him.

Kwang Soo tried to explain about his condition but Jong Kook had began writing his price for the night and passed the note to Kwang Soo.

Kwang Soo had to hold his urge to shout because it was ridiculously high. Oh now he knew why only people in expensive clothes came near Jong Kook.

"I gave you a discount," Jong Kook had to explain because Kwang Soo couldn't close his mouth after reading the note. Well maybe this brat couldn't afford him after all.

"Look, sorry, I should have told you beforehand that I'm expensive and not for you," Jong Kook apologized. He didn't have to but he felt like he just scared the man by showing him numbers.

Jong Kook was ready to leave his table and search for other unoccupied one when Kwang Soo hold his hand.

"Wait, uh well see," Kwang Soo started. He stood up and Jong Kook didn't realize how tall the brat was until he stood next to him. He literally need to lift up his head and it hurt his neck

"I want to have a deal with you."

"A deal is what I wrote for you there." Jong kook said while pointing at the numbers that scared the hell out of Kwang Soo just now.

"Another deal, like." Kwang Soo exhaled before continuing, " I don't need to pay if I make you satisfied."

Jong Kook raised his eyebrows. He covered his mouth because he was so ready to laugh.

"Wait, who do you think you are? You, satisfy me? I thought I was the hooker."

Jong Kook thought the man would laugh with him but no. This brat was serious about his ridiculous offer.

Jong Kook licked his lips. Well all this thing was new to him. He didn't know how to react.

"Don't you want to get fucked?"

Jong Kook startled, "What? excuse me?"

"I can give you a great fuck, I promise. You like it don't you?"

Jong Kook blinked his eyes. Well, he didn't expect this either.

"I will make you feel really good. Or else," Kwang Soo offered his deal again.

"Or else, you would pay me? Right?"

Kwang Soo gulped down and nodded. He was confident but if he failed... Well, he would need to give up his bank account and sleep under the bridge. He could do that yeah no problem.

Jong Kook sighed. Well, a play before dawn wouldn't hurt.

"Come with me then," Jong Kook ordered. He lead Kwang Soo to the room upstairs, greeting the bodyguard like he was old friend and got themselves in one of the expensive private room.

"As so you know, the room would be on you of course. So was my drink earlier," Jong Kook reminded before flopped himself to the king size bed.

"If I failed," Kwang Soo muttered. Jong Kook rolled his eyes. What was with this brat's confidence.

"Then, do it," Jong Kook challenged. He usually was in charge of satisfying the clients right after the door closed but this brat wanted to take his job so he would let him.

Kwang Soo felt surreal. He was alone with the man of his dream, in a bedroom. And the guy just told him to do him. Kwang Soo would usually begin jerking himself upon imagining it but it was a real deal.

His entire fortune was on the line. So Kwang Soo started his first move.

He took Jong Kook's hand and kissed it gently. Asking the man to stand up before hugging him close.

Jong Kook complied, feeling ridiculous because it was like a cheesy scene from disney princess movies.

But the hug felt warm, not as heated and urgent like how he treated the other clients.

Kwang Soo then touched Jong Kook chin to have his full attention on him before claiming his lips.

A soft peck and soon followed by a french kiss. It was slow and caring like a ballad and Jong Kook didn't hate it.

It felt like a kiss that couples would do, not with a hooker like him.

Kwang Soo tasted every inch of the man and he tasted wonderful. He processed to stroke Jong Kook's back. Hard like a rock yet so warm under his touch. Moving to the bottom and he felt the S-line curve of his waist to the hips.

Jong Kook moaned between their kiss when Kwang Soo's hands landed on his butt. So, so plump and easy to grip.

He lifted the buttcheeks playfully before settling his hands on Jong Kook's hips and stroke the pelvis area.

They parted their lips and breathed heavily. Jong Kook's arms were circling around Kwang Soo's neck since God knew when.

"Wow" Jong Kook slipped out a compliment and Kwang Soo was soon grinning.  
"I win already?" Kwang Soo teased, kissing Jong Kook's ear lovingly.

"You wish," Jong Kook chuckled, but let the younger man took his shirt off. He also helped the taller man to undress.

Kwang Soo gulped down. Jong Kook without attire was even more alluring. He wondered why Jong Kook didn't sell himself naked then. He would definitely gain more clients.

Jong Kook didn't let Kwang Soo stop because the moment they were half naked, he kissed Kwang Soo's lips and undid his pants.

Kwang Soo happily joined.

He was happy to see Jong Kook gasped upon seeing his big shaft. Hope it would make him closer to win the bet.

"I usually would kneel to help my client get ready," Jong Kook said, raising his eyebrows to Kwang Soo.

"Well, I would do the same then," Kwang Soo answered. He pushed Jong Kook gently to make him lie down on the mattress before taking out a lube.

Kwang Soo swallowed Jong Kook whole, making the man gasp and moan deliciously.

He moved his head until Jong Kook lost himself and grab Kwang Soo's head in ecstasy, urging the younger man to finish his off.

Like he would.

Kwang Soo inserted his fingers that covered in lube into Jong Kook's awaiting opening.  
He could hear the older man writhing and arched his back, didn't expect it to come so soon.

Kwang Soo skilfully moved his fingers and bopped his head, making Jong Kook crazy and so ready to burst.  
But Kwang Soo left him before he could come. Jong Kook protested.

"Did I win? Hmm?" Kwang Soo whispered to his ear, holding Jong Kook's wrist together so he can't touch himself.

"I'm so close," Jong Kook answered. His eyes was watering and his cheeks flushed red, Kwang Soo couldn't help but kiss the man.

"You didn't answer me. Did I win or not? Because I'm so ready to fuck you hard and make you satisfied."  
Jong Kook thought about it. He was ok for not receiving money but he need to pay for his drink and this damn expensive room.  
He should have asked Kwang Soo to do him in the restroom instead.

Kwang Soo licked Jong Kook's nipple and suck on it and the older man lost his mind.  
"I think I can make you cum by sucking on your chest alone, do you want that?"

Jong Kook certaintly didn't.

"Fine, you win. Gosh, what's wrong with me."

Kwang Soo grinned. He ordered Jong Kook to lie on his stomach while he poured adequate amount of lube on his cock.  
Jong Kook lifted his butt, couldn't wait any longer for the man to enter him already. So Kwang Soo did.  
Kwang Soo's hands gripped Jong Kook's waist tightly while he entered him slowly yet surely. He could hear Jong Kook moaned in satisfaction.

"Do you want me to start moving?"

"Please," Jong Kook begged, losing all his pride and surrendered to his lust.

Kwang Soo stuck his tongue out while start moving slowly, making Jong Kook whimper in annoyance before changing a much faster pace.  
Jong Kook moaned and it was such music for Kwang Soo's ears that he regretted not bringing recorder with him.

"Kwang Soo," he introduced himself and soon Jong Kook was calling his name desperately.  
Jong Kook let out a sudden cry and he came hard, followed with Kwang Soo who had his dick squeezed inside Jong Kook.

Jong Kook was still panting hard and couldn't stop his moans when Kwang Soo filled his inside with semen.  
"Why you didn't wear condom you jerk," Jong Kook cursed.

"You didn't give me one, I only have lube," Kwang Soo reasoned, but he felt bad so he pulled out his soften dick and helped Jong Kook cleaned up

"Don't put your fingers inside me."

"But I need to clean you."

"Fuck off," Jong Kook grabbed Kwang Soo's arm and pulled him to lie down next to him.  
Jong Kook put his head on Kwang Soo's arm and curled himself up, "a bonus," he said before drifting off to sleep.

Kwang Soo was still holding a tissue and he couldn't move. So he just shrugged it off and joined Jong Kook to sleep.

The next morning, no one was around and neither was Jong Kook's clothes. Kwang Soo saw a paper that looked like a bill on the bedside table.  
He gulped down and took the paper, praying that he didn't need to sell his parent's house.

But instead of numbers, it was a letter. Kwang Soo blinked and read it carefully.

"You owe me a drink and room charge. Don't forget to wear condom when paying."  
Kwang Soo smiled. He began to put his clothes on and ready to deal with real world outside.


End file.
